


Payback

by bloodofthepen



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofthepen/pseuds/bloodofthepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" “There’s this sweet little thing, Kitten, we humans call payback.”</p><p>Merrill blinked. “Payback? Is that like paying the debt when your rent is late?”</p><p>“Sort of.” Isabela grinned, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: payback

“There’s this sweet little thing, Kitten, we humans call payback.”

  
Merrill blinked. “Payback? Is that like paying the debt when your rent is late?”

  
“Sort of.” Isabela grinned, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

  
The elf cocked her head. “How does it work?”

  
“First, you find someone that’s wronged you.” She raised her hand in a not-so-subtle gesture to a man bidding his drunken crowd farewell, near the door. “Take that man, for example: he was incredibly rude to you and more lewd than can be excused by his level of sobriety.”

  
“Oh, but I don’t mind lewdness,” said Merrill. “It gives me the opportunity to learn new words.”

  
“But he was still _rude_ , Kitten.”

  
She nodded sadly. “That he was.”

  
“Well, I’m not about to let that slide, and neither are you.”

  
“But you’ve already chased him off and threatened to break his fingers.”

 

The pirate shook her head. “Not enough. If nothing actually happens to him, he’ll just keep on—if not with you, then with some other poor soul. We can’t have that, can we?”

  
Merrill frowned. “No, I suppose not.”

  
Isabela grinned and pushed off from her stool. “Let’s tail him and his friends to the alley, then, shall we?”

  
Hawke shook her head, glass cradled against her chest, content to sit unnoticed in the far corner. “Sometimes I think you just like a good fight, ‘Bela.”

  
The pirate flashed a dazzling smirk over her shoulder. “If you’d like to join us, just say so.”

  
She shook her head, raising the glass in a mock-toast. “Go ahead and have fun, you two, but try not to get carried away.”

  
Merrill surprised them both with saying: “Oh, where’s the fun in that?” and bounding merrily out the door.

  
Hawke slowly turned a disapproving eye on the pirate. “You’re a terrible influence, you know that?”

  
She opened her mouth to reply.

  
“Isabela, are you coming?”

  
She laughed. “I’ll be right there, Kitten.”


End file.
